


The Outdoor Type

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco surprises Harry's friends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Outdoor Type

**Author's Note:**

> Draco surprises Harry's friends.

Title: The Outdoor Type  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #64: Fish  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco surprises Harry's friends.

  
~

The Outdoor Type

~

“You and Malfoy went _fishing_ on your holiday?” Ron bit his lip as if trying not to laugh. “Sounds awfully boring to me.”

Hermione shushed him. “Fishing is often a very exciting pastime, Ron,” she scolded. “They say deep sea fishing can give quite the adrenaline rush...”

As Hermione lectured on about fishing, Harry recalled the way their boat had rocked back and forth as he and Draco had made slow, intense love. The way their cries of completion had echoed over the waves...

“Plus, Malfoy doesn’t strike me as the outdoor type,” Ron said.

Harry smiled. “You’d be surprised.”

~


End file.
